1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microchannel cooling of laser diodes and more specifically, it relates to a monolithic microchannel heatsink for cooling laser diode arrays.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser diodes have many advantages over conventional lasers. Laser diodes are small and compact, they are efficient at converting electrical energy into laser energy, and they are reliable. However, when a laser diode is operated at a high average power, it generates a substantial amount of heat in a small volume, thereby raising the temperature of the diode which causes negative effects such as a wavelength shift and a loss of efficiency. If the temperature gets high enough, destruction of the diode package may result. Therefore, present uses of laser diodes are generally limited to applications requiring low average power.
When compared with other lasers, the laser diode is distinguishable by several features. One distinguishing feature is the size of the laser diode. Laser diodes can be manufactured in a package much smaller than other laser devices such as gas lasers that require large gas tubes and specialized optics equipment such as Brewster's windows, mirrors, spatial filters, and lenses. Another distinguishing feature of the laser diode is its efficiency at converting the input electrical power to output laser intensity. Laser diodes can readily achieve efficiencies of 50% or more in converting electrical energy to laser energy, while other lasers have efficiencies from 10% to less than 1%. For example, the highest efficiency achieved by other lasers is attained by the CO.sub.2 laser, which may attain an efficiency of 10%. Despite the advantage of high efficiency, laser diodes have not been applied in high power applications due primarily to the problem of heat dissipation. Other lasers, such as the copper vapor lasers currently in use for high power applications, have an efficiency of 1% or less. Additional distinguishing features of the laser diode include a fast response to control signals, and simplicity of design. Manufacturing of laser diodes is known in the art, and a capability exists to manufacture many types of laser diodes.
One type of laser diode is the edge emitting laser diodes, often termed "laser diode bars". These diodes emit laser light along a length of their edge. For example, an edge emitting laser diode can output a beam that has an emitting edge length of one centimeter, and a width of 0.3 mm. Typically, an edge emitting laser diode will be manufactured of a single block of GaAs, with a pn junction formed in a plane throughout the block, and the facets positioned on opposing edges of the plane defined by the pn junction. Conductors are constructed on each side of the pn junction so that when current is applied, current passes through the pn junction. The current creates a population inversion across the pn junction, and lasing action can occur.
For any laser diode, heat production is directly associated with the output intensity. Further, a high output intensity results from a large current applied to the diode. The basic mechanisms leading to heat production in a diode are the series resistances of the diode and non-radiative recombination. The series resistances include the resistance of the semiconductor material, and the resistance of the contacts, which produce heat during current flow. The resistances produce heat as current is applied, in an amount of heat flux proportional to I.sup.2 R.
Due to this heat production, a basic limitation on the output intensity of a diode is temperature buildup from heat produced in the pumping process. For maximum efficiency, a diode must have a temperature that is below 25.degree. C. For reliable, long lived operation of the diode, temperatures may be less than 50.degree. C. without substantial loss of efficiency. Temperatures even moderately above 50.degree. C. will substantially affect efficiency and reliability, substantially shortening the useful life of the diode. Furthermore, at higher temperatures the output light will be shifted in wavelength. High temperatures encourage the growth of defects in the laser diode, which decrease efficiency. A larger current may be applied to compensate for the decreased efficiency, which then produces even more heat, encouraging the growth of even more defects and a greater loss of efficiency. If a diode could be maintained at or near its optimum temperature, then the diode will have its maximum efficiency and lifetime, and emit a constant wavelength.
To reduce the temperature of the diode to an acceptable level while providing a high average output power, diodes are often operated in a pulsed mode wherein current is applied to the diode during only a portion of the operating time. In this mode, the heat has an opportunity to dissipate during the time when current is off. In the pulsed mode of operation, a figure that describes the percentage of time that the diode is pulsed is the "duty cycle". For example, a duty cycle of 1% corresponds to a diode that is actuated with current only once in 100 cycles. Typically, laser diodes will be operated at a duty cycle of 1% and a supplied current of fifty to a hundred amps/cm of length. However, if some extra cooling is available, higher duty cycles can be attained. If much more substantial cooling were available, continuous (cw) operation may be obtainable for optimum current levels. The cooling problem is of particular significance for arrays of laser diodes.
A feature of laser diode arrays is the high intensity output provided from the closely packed laser diodes. Another advantage of diode arrays is that the output beam's area can be made larger simply by increasing the area of the array. To obtain the higher intensity, the laser diodes in the array should be positioned closer together. However, as a result of close positioning, the heat flux from each laser bar will add with the heat flux of the adjoining laser bar, and without aggressive cooling the temperature may increase rapidly. At a high output power (a high intensity and long duty cycle), the amount of heat flux produced in each diode becomes very substantial.
As a result, the average output intensity of a diode array is substantially limited by its ability to sink heat. Using only ambient air cooling, average power output must be limited by maintaining the current and duty cycle at a level sufficient to prevent damaging temperature buildup. There is a tradeoff between output power and output pulse duration; a long duty cycle must be balanced by a small current, and conversely, a large current must be balanced by a short duty cycle. The heat flux in a diode array is substantial during a period of high output. Without additional cooling, a laser diode array operated at a high average power will produce a large heat flux which can cause a rapid temperature increase, leading to device failure and other temperature associated problems discussed above. Therefore, a higher intensity output will generally require a more effective cooling system.
It would be an advantage if a laser diode could be cooled sufficiently to produce a high average power. Such a laser diode array would have many uses including application as an efficient pump source for pulsed solid state lasers.